


You've Been Hit by a Smooth Criminal

by red_inked_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_inked_dragon/pseuds/red_inked_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m a sketch artist for the police and you were involved in a robbery, so while you’re giving me physical details about the robber, I accidentally draw you instead because hey you’re kinda cute AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been Hit by a Smooth Criminal

Being a part-time sketch artist at the local police station isn’t a bad job to do, Yixing would like to rationalize. Sure, sometimes the descriptions the witnesses say are very confusing and misleading, and yes sometimes he encounters witnesses that do not even know how to describe people. He even drew something so wrong a couple of times, hey, he has some bad days too!

But his job has its upside too! He feels so proud every time they catch criminals using the artist sketch that _he_ drew! And there are times when he just stays there and play _Superstar SMTown_ in his phone because his services aren’t required. On top of that, he gets updated with where the latest crimes happened and where not to go to due to being a dangerous zone.

Overall it was on okay job, seeing as the pay is higher than being a service crew on a fast food chain, he gets to practice his craft even before graduating, and he’s making more than enough money to pay his student dues.

Today was one of his regular days, him trying his best to stay awake in his classes because _damn why did I let Luhan trick me into playing our XBOX all night_. His shift in the police station starts 30 minutes after his last class of the day, and he’s not looking forward to it – he’s looking forward to seeing his bed ASAP. And of course – of course – fate wouldn’t let him slack off today because 5 minutes in his job, he gets called to the desk to do a sketch for a victim who was recently robbed.

Yixing grabs two cups of black coffee from the break room on the way, and goes straight to his “client” for the day, not bothering to look at the victim because balancing two coffee cups, a sketchpad, and supplies is hard yo!

As he’s offering the coffee to the other man, the first thing he noticed was the largeness of the eyes of the man in front of him – okay it’s not _that_ large, it’s just there’s just more white in his eyes that is looks large. And he has heart shaped lips are a killer too – even though he’s kinda biting on it and he still looks terrified  and _oh he looks like a squishy penguin now how can I help you_. But of course he doesn’t say that out loud – he smiles politely at his client, trying to give him reassuring look but it ended up looking like a pervert glance and _oh my god I hope he doesn’t think of me as a pervert_. A bit later and he thinks the man in front of him is just his age or lower, and he mentally debates if he see’s this man in his university-

And by the looks of it, he’s been staring for too long because police chief Junmyeon snaps him out of his daze and gives him a pointed look, and he smiles sheepishly at his super, apologizing and reasoning his lack of sleep. But work is work, so he politely asks for the description of the cutie’s robber.

“Uhh... he looks like a camel…. Or a dinosaur,” His client supplies

and Yixing can’t help but burst out of laughter – and he knows he’s not supposed to be laughing because it’s unprofessional of him but he can’t help it because how can you describe someone’s face as a camel or a _dinosaur_. The police chief gives him an exasperated look, and talks to the victim because they need a more detailed look to sketch the robber. Like the shape of his face, or if his nose is pointed or so. The man in from him nods, trying to remember what exactly the facial feature of his robber was, before smiling and supplying the information given – and Yixing starts sketching.

During the process, Yixing gets lulled in the deepness of the voice of his client – like how it sound like chocolate or honey and feels like Christmas came early – and he doesn’t really process the words his client says, just sketching continuously, the tiredness not felt at all anymore and replaced by inspiration.

He’s deep in his artistic trance and so he didn’t notice a teenager being dragged in to the police office – with a slew of people in their tail, complaining about being robbed by this man, and then his client suddenly stands and shouts and breaks him from his reverie.

“Ya! He’s my robber!”

Suddenly, the other people yells the same thing and the police station went to chaos when the robber tried to elbow the police officer holding him and tries to escape – but he fails in his attempt because Junmyeon is quick on his feet and caught the robber before things got way out of hand.

And so, Yixing retreats back to the break room, carrying his sketchpad with him because it seems like his services aren’t needed anymore since the robber was captured.

A few minutes after and he’s packing up his stuff as his shift’s ending. Junmyeon calls him on his way out, and asks him for the suspect sketch he did for the day, unable to get it right away as protocol because of the chaos that happened. Yixing rips the paper form his sketchpad and submits it, not really looking at the half done sketch – when Junmyeon laughs hard at his work.

Yixing is offended because the chief officer does not look like he’s about to stop laughing soon - but the officer just gives the paper back to him, wiggline his eyebrows. Confused, he took it and looks at it… and he blushed hard because _did he seriously sketch his client and not the suspect he was describing??_

“His name is Do Kyungsoo, and he’s still here” Junmyeon teases him. “I can introduce you to him if you want!”

Yixing blushes twice as hard, and suddenly the paper was snatched from him again and Junmyeon runs off towards the cutie named Do Kyungsoo and Yixing dashes after him yelling at Junmyeon to _give it back please_.

The occupants of the office watches as their Chinese part-time coworker blushed tenfolds when the sheet was handed to Kyungsoo, who just smiles at the sketch because it was _good_ and Yixing just wants to hide in the corner and die there from embarrassment. But the guy –  Kyungsoo – writes something in the paper and walks in front of him, returning the paper, smiles, and goes out of the station.

Yixing, still blushing hard, unfolds the paper and smiles brightly because

 _We can finish this sketch if you want_ _⊙♡⊙_ _  
82XX–XXXX–YYYY Call me (:_

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ This was a bit rushed because bam! inspiration but I still wish you guys like this hehehe  
> ♫ Coffee shops seems like my place of inspiration hahaha


End file.
